


Honey, I'm Good

by RoguePhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Brotherly Bonding, Dean Being Adorkable, Impala Fic, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePhoenix/pseuds/RoguePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is sick and tired of Dean's new taste in music... especially when they are stuck in the car for days on end chasing a new case. He vents his frustration by teasing his brother, but it backfires when Sam learns more about his brother's relationship with a certain angel than he ever wanted to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm Good

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this headcanon](http://roguephoenix1224.tumblr.com/post/119978581142/honey-im-good) from [therighteousdemon](http://therighteousdemon.tumblr.com/).

“Seriously?” Sam grumbled from the passenger seat of the Impala.

Dean just smirked at his brother. He knows that Sam is less than thrilled about the new additions to his musical repertoire, but he can’t find it in his heart to care.

“Driver picks the music Sammy…”

“Yeah, yeah…” Sam muttered back turning to stare out the window clearly annoyed by the pop music blaring through the speakers and assaulting his ears.

Both brothers said nothing as they drove onward toward another case. The silence was finally broken by the sound of Dean’s phone vibrating on the seat between them.

Dean glanced at the screen and smiled – the smile distinctly reserved for Cas – and Sam wondered if Dean even realized he does it.

“Cas?” Sam asked knowingly. Seeing Dean happy made him forget all about the crappy music he’d been subjected to for the last few days on the road.

“Yeah. He’s gonna meet us there after he handles some angel stuff.” Dean pocketed his phone and turned all of his focus back to the road ahead.

The music changed to a song that Sam was sure he’d heard fifty times since they left Lebanon just over three days ago. He grunted as he reached for his bag in the backseat. He dug around until he found a set of earbuds… _anything to help drown this garbage out_ he thought as he slid the first into his left ear.

He was about to secure the right one when he realized Dean was singing along softly. _That’s new_ he thought and let the right earbud dangle from its cord.

 **_Nah, nah honey I’m good, I could have another but I probably shouldn’t,_ **  
**_I got somebody at home, And if I stay I might not leave alone,_ **  
**_Nah, honey, I’m good, I could have another but I probably shoul—_ **

Sam didn’t realize he was staring at his brother until Dean abruptly stopped singing and yelled “WHAT?!” harshly in his direction.

“N-Nothing… I just… you don’t…” Sam was floundering. He struggled to find something to alleviate the tension that was quickly mounting in the Impala. “I guess this is kind of your theme song now huh?” Sam attempted with a teasing tone.

“What are you talking about? It’s just catchy…” Dean’s brow furrowed as he turned back to face the road, but the blush that tinged his face didn’t go unnoticed.

“What am I talking about? Dean, seriously, I’m not blind man… You think I haven’t noticed all the girls you’ve been turning away when we’re out?” Sam said accusingly. “Hell, that song is probably Cas’ ringtone on your phone.”

Dean glared at his brother. “You shut your mouth!” he snapped with less malice that he probably intended.

Again there was silence hanging between the brothers for several moments before the tiniest of smirks appeared on Dean’s face.

“Cas’ ringtone is ‘You Shook Me All Night Long’…” Dean wiggled his eyebrows at his brother and his smirk grew at the look of horror on his baby brother’s face.

“You’re kidding right?”

As if on cue, Dean’s phone began ringing, and despite the muted tone from being in Dean’s pocket, Sam could definitely make out the opening riff of AC/DC.

Dean just laughed as Sam sunk lower into his seat. He pulled the phone from his pocket and Sam groaned as the lyrics become more clear no longer muted by the denim.

Dean held the phone and let the music play for a few more seconds before answering with a smile, “Hey Cas!”

“Sure. We’ll probably stop somewhere outside Nashville for the night. I’ll send you details when we find a place... Yeah, we’ll make sure to get two rooms...” he wiggled his eyebrows at his brother again, “yeah, you too…”

“So, uh… two rooms?” _Yeah, great job, ask a question that leads to MORE unwanted details about your brother’s sex life…_

“Yeah Sammy. Two rooms… unless you want to know why I chose that song for his ringtone…”

Sam winced. “Nope. Nope, I’m good.”

Dean laughed and turned the radio up even louder as the song changed to Taylor Swift. Sam secured both earbuds tightly. A sign reminded him that they were still 140 miles outside of Nashville and he sighed.

 _It’s going to be a long trip_ he thought as he prayed for the reprieve of sleep. Something in his gut told him that Dean’s questionable taste in music wasn’t the only noise that was going to keep Sam awake that day.

**Author's Note:**

> The song referenced in this fic is ["Honey, I'm Good" by Andy Grammer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-99JEIwZq0).
> 
> As always, you can find me on Tumblr [here (my writing blog)](http://roguephoenix1224.tumblr.com) or [here (my main blog)](http://superwhoblazer.tumblr.com) and on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/roguephoenix12).


End file.
